


Service Me

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Facial, Foot Massage, M/M, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull is at Dorian's service, and he takes full advantage of it.  Not that Bull minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this request: "service top!bull massaging dorians 'footsies' and more?"
> 
> I liked the way it turned out so much I decided to post it here too
> 
> Requests can be made at my tumblr: ohgodsalazarwhy

Dorian reclined regally in the wing backed chair before the fireplace.  He was completely naked, the light of the crackling fire dancing over his dark skin, a living work of art.  There was already a fine sheen of sweat over his whole body, a myriad of fresh bites and bruises trailing from his collarbone down to his hips.  Iron Bull thought he never looked more beautiful than he did now, sitting like a King while Bull kneeled on a pillow at his feet, fingers massaging into the muscle of his calves and thigh.

“Mmmm aaahhh,” Dorian moaned, head falling back and highlighting the smooth column of his neck, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.  “Nnnn yesss just like that Bull.”  Dorian’s hands slid down his own torso, pulling out indecent moans whenever they pressed into a bite or a bruise, and then they finally lifted up to curl around Bull’s horns.

Iron Bull lifted Dorian’s leg up enough to mouth at the inside of his knee, fingers rubbing further up his thigh.  Bull could see Dorian’s half-hard cock resting between the crease of hip and leg and he wanted to get his hands on it.  Before his fingers could rub too far up, the hands on his horns tightened, pulling him away from Dorian’s skin with a rough shove.  “Not yet,” Dorian purred, bending his leg to press his foot against Bull’s pec, “my _footsies_ are _freezing_.  Since I don’t have any slaves around, you’ll have to do.  Rub them.”

Iron Bull growled, hands coming up to engulf Dorian’s one foot while the other rested on his shoulder as if he were little more than a piece of furniture.  “One of these days you’re going to press your luck,” said Bull, digging his thumbs into the arch of Dorian’s foot.

“Ah! Ahmmm…” Dorian hummed with pleasure, toes curling as Bull used both hands to press and stroke all the way from his toes to his graceful ankle.  “Who says that’s not my plan?”

“Who indeed…” Bull muttered, finishing with one foot and then grabbing the other.  Dorian did have lovely feet, which he obviously took wonderful care of.  They were all smooth skin, any rough spots sanded away then coated with a fragrant oil.  Certainly not the sort of feet anyone should have when trekking through the wilderness in leather boots.  Iron Bull glanced up at Dorian; he had his head resting against the wing back, eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly, cheeks flushed with pleasure.  Bull darted forward and ran the flat of his tongue from heel to toe in one smooth motion, taking Dorian’s big toe between his lips and biting down just hard enough to be felt.

Dorian yelped loudly and jumped in the chair, “Bull!” his voice was hoarse, pupil’s dilated and that flush on his cheeks had flared just a bit brighter.  Bull pulled back with a wicked grin.

“You just look good enough to eat, Vint, can you blame me?” he asked, feigning innocence.  Terribly.  Iron Bull gave Dorian’s sole one last stroke from his thumbs then set it down, leaning forward with his hands on Dorian’s knees, spreading them wide open.  Dorian’s cock was now fully hard and leaking, and speaking of things that looked good enough to eat… Bull glanced up, wordlessly asking for permission.

“You’re such an untrainable barbarian!” Dorian snapped breathlessly, but he gave Bull tiny little nod.

Iron Bull leaned in, and his horns immediately trapped Dorian against the back of the chair as his lips closed around his hard prick.  The fire behind him was a sharp heat against his back, Dorian always liked to keep his rooms sweltering.  He bobbed, eyes slipping shut when Dorian’s hands reached down to toy with his sensitive ears.  “I want you to touch yourself while you suck me off,” said Dorian, tone obviously going to haughty but missing the mark ever so slightly.

Iron Bull brought one hand off of Dorian’s knee and down to his cock, which had been feeling rather neglected.  Bull moaned around the flesh in his mouth, more for Dorian’s benefit than his own, and started to stroke himself.  Dorian’s leg lifted up and curled itself over Bull’s shoulder, heel digging into his sweaty back to try and get him to come closer.  He could feel his horns pressing hard against the back of the chair as he leaned, trapping Dorian further against the chair.  A flat stomach heaved, pressing against his forehead as Dorian drew in gasping breath after gasping breath.

“Fuck me, Bull!” 

Iron Bull slowed his sucking, tongue sliding against the head to gather up a drip of precum.  Dorian was close, possibly teetering right on the edge of coming.  Bull pulled back carefully, fingers circling around the base and squeezing tight.  Dorian arched, whole body trembling as his body tried to orgasm but couldn’t, Bull’s fingers holding it off.  Finally he relaxed, one arm thrown high over the back of the chair as he trembled like a leaf.  

“I…ah…” Dorian’s head rolled back against the chair as Bull sat up, mouth slack with pleasure.  “I’m going to kneel on the chair, I want you to fuck me hard… but before you come I want you to pull out-” Iron Bull listened attentively, fingers still curled tightly around the base of Dorian’s cock, “-and I want you to wrench me around and come on my face.”

Bull could feel a shiver start from the base of his spine and travel up.  Of all the things that had surprised him about Dorian, the fact that he loved facials, as messy as they were, was one of the most delightful.  Bull released Dorian’s cock and got to his feet, knees popping on the way up.  His bad knee ached a little from kneeling but it was easy enough to ignore.  Dorian slowly managed to sit himself up, turning around in the chair so his knees were spread on the cushion until his thighs pressed against the armrests.  His fingers curled tightly around the back of the chair and he’d arched his back to give Bull perfect access to his ass.

They’d already fucked once tonight, so Dorian was already loose and slick.  Bull grabbed the nearby vial of oil and just gave his cock a quick coating.  Dorian was looking at him from over his shoulder and Bull met his gaze before sliding forward.  Dorian moaned, head dropping as Bull’s meaty cock spread him wide for a second time that night.  Bull glanced between their bodies, loving the way Dorian’s tight little hole gobbled him up so greedily.  He let one thumb rub around where they were joined, enjoying the little mewls that drew from Dorian.

However he hadn’t wanted a slow fuck… and Iron Bull was here to serve tonight.  He pulled back until just the tip of his cock was breaching Dorian’s shivering body and then slammed forward, fingers curled around Dorian’s hip to hold him in place as Bull fucked him mercilessly.  It was a good thing Dorian’s room didn’t have any neighbors, because his cries would have woken the dead.  He had to still be sensitive, perhaps a little sore, from last time.  Iron Bull huffed with exertion, thrusting forward even as he pulled Dorian back.  The sounds of Dorian’s wailing nearly drowned out the vulgar slap of skin against skin, but not quite.  It was music to Bull’s ears.

“J-jerk me off,” Dorian gasped out, forehead pressed against the back of the chair.

“Gladly,” rumbled Bull, reaching under Dorian to grip his cock.  He only had to stroke him twice before Dorian was coming, ass squeezing tight around Bull’s cock and pulling a growl from between his lips.  When Dorian went lax against the seat, Bull pulled free with a wet sound, grabbing Dorian by the hair to yank him roughly around.  He had Dorian sit on the seat and then arched his hips forward until the slick head of his cock was smearing precum over Dorian’s cheek.

Their eyes met, Dorian’s gaze unfocused and foggy.  Bull loved that look on him, it meant he’d done a good job.  He didn’t try to draw it out, hand squeezing, stroking, and twisting in all the ways Bull loved best.  In moments he was tensing up, balls drawing tight before the pleasure burst through him, like warm sunlight through clouds.  Hot come splashed over Dorian’s face, some into his open mouth, some in his hair, a strip over his closed eye and then some in his mustache.

Iron Bull didn’t need to be told what to do next, he bent down, hands cupping Dorian’s jaw as he licked away every drop of his own seed.  When Dorian’s face was cleaned he pressed their lips together, his come dripping down his tongue and into Dorian’s mouth.  They parted with a wet sucking sound, noses brushing as both tried to catch their breath.

“Carry me to bed,” Dorian whispered, eyes still shut.

“Yeah, my legs wouldn’t work either if I were you,” said Bull smugly.  Dorian’s lips twisted into a frown, one eye cracking open to glare at Bull for ruining the atmosphere.

Bull just laughed, darting down to urge Dorian into another kiss.  Those twisted lips relaxed soon enough.  Dorian brought his arms up to wrap over Bull’s shoulders, their lips never parting as he got his hands under Dorian’s thighs and lifted him up with a muffled grunt.  Somehow they made their way to the bed, lips finally parting as Bull set Dorian down on the bed and then crawled in after him.

They settled down, Bull laying on his back with Dorian curled up on his chest.  “I think I rather like having you at my beck and call,” said Dorian sleepily.

“Hmmm,” Bull ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair, “don’t get too used to it… special occasions only, you spoiled brat.”

Dorian laughed under his breath, nuzzling into Bull’s pec in a way Bull could not stop himself from finding endearing, “Oh come now… it’s almost like being home in Tevinter again- yowch! You animal!”

Iron Bull grinned, releasing the pinched flesh of Dorian’s ass.  He felt Dorian lightly hit his ribs and he let out a grunt for his benefit.  “Ha ha, truce… just go to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Dorian hummed, but did finally settle down.

Bull stayed awake long after Dorian started to drool on him, fingers combing through his soft hair and savoring feeling of his warm weight tucked so close.  Iron Bull was a practical man, not one to linger of flights of fancy… but he did almost wish this night could last just a little bit longer.


End file.
